Je Recherche
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Ils se cherchent, une silhouette au coin d'une ruelle, un bruit, une odeur qui ressemblerait à celle de l'autre. Mais, ce n'est qu'une ombre...jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent.Sasu/Naru Songfic !


**Fiction :** Je Recherche

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru---LoOveuh ! Et oui c'est mouah !

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Ce matin j'avais une chanson dans la tête, et je me suis dis : "ça me fait penser à un manga...lequel ? ù_ù" Et là Ô Illumination ! (Conscience : U_U arrête de raconter des bêtises...on sait tous qu'il s'agit de naruto.) Ô_o Comment as-tu fait pour deviner, Ô toi qui est un être inférieur ! (Conscience : è_é Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'être inférieur ! Va te faire...)  
Mais oui, mais oui U.U Sacré Con-chan ! Tiens ça faisait longtemps XD ! (Conscience *va piquer sa crise* : Je la tuerais un jour, je la tuerais !)  
Allez XD, une petite song fic ! Avec une chanson de Mauss et Charlie : Je recherche

_Je crois t'avoir vue le long d'un trottoir même qu'il pleuvait des cordes__  
__Mais je crois t'avoir vu au bas d'un immeuble boulevard de Vérone_

Il est partit, il y a maintenant trois ans. Je le cherche encore sans même m'en rendre compte, il occupe sans cesse mes pensées. Hier encore, je croyais l'avoir vu au détour d'une ruelle, mais encore une fois, ce n'était que mon imagination.

_Je pensais t'avoir plu un beau jour de Juin où l'on marchait tout comme. __  
__Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils croient encore_

Je pensais pourtant, au départ, que notre amitié était trop forte pour se briser ainsi. Je me trompais, en fait à son sujet je me trompe tout le temps. Je pensais que rien ne nous sépareraient, que l'on réaliserait nos rêves ensemble, seulement son but n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Et une fois de plus je ne le comprenais pas, et une fois de plus je le cherche.

_Mais je crois t'avoir vu le long d'un trottoir tu étais ivre mort __  
__J'ai pensé n'avoir plus à lever la tête et à soulever ton corps_

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à te voir ? Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cessé d'apprendre des techniques puissantes pour tuer mon frère. Je pensais que je serais heureux en l'éliminant, mais en vérité il y a encore ce vide au fond de moi, un vide que toi seul peut combler, je crois. Je me suis dissimuler dans un coin de rue, il fait nuit et tu sors d'un bar, je crois. Tu t'écroules, et je te trouve pitoyable.

_J'espérais t'avoir cru quand tu disais qu'un jour on fuirait vers le nord__  
__Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils croient encore_

Je te vois te relever, j'ai hésité à venir. Je te regarde, mais je ne reconnais pas le Naruto de mon enfance. Tu as l'air anéanti comme battu, une loque humaine. Tu as cette manie de toujours regarder autour de toi, cherches-tu quelque chose ?

_Mais c'était juste une ombre,__  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,__  
__C'était juste une ombre _

J'ai cru un instant, je pensais pourtant. Mais non, comme toujours mon absurdité reprend le dessus.  
C'était juste une ombre.

_Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera._

J'aimerais te retrouver. Celui qui était mon meilleur ami, mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Pourtant je n'ai cessé de rechercher quelqu'un qui aurais pu te remplacer, je suis vraiment trop bête.

_Mais c'était juste une ombre, __  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,__  
__C'était juste une ombre_

Tu viens de partir. J'essaye de te suivre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens ce besoin imminent d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, et ce quelqu'un j'aimerais tant que ce soit toi. J'ai perdu ta trace...je jure. Te recherchant, j'entends un bruit. Je me retourne vivement, le coeur palpitant, un chat c'était juste un chat.

_Je recherche quiconque te remplacera._

J'avais créée une nouvelle équipe, je pensais pouvoir vous remplacer toi et Sakura. Mais je suis vraiment trop bête.

_Mais je crois t'avoir vue tu embrassais un homme au milieu d'une arène._

Je me suis arrêté à la place principale, assis sur un banc, j'attends. Je ne sais ce que j'attends exactement, peut-être est-ce toi ? Vas-tu venir cette fois ? D'un air pensif, je regarde deux personnes au coin de la rue, ils s'embrassent, elle te ressemble étrangement, j'avais cru d'abord que c'était toi, et j'ai ressenti comme une jalousie profonde envers cet homme. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

_Je crois qu't'as confondu était elle blonde ou brune la trouvais tu mignonne ?_

Pourquoi la regardes-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ? Je suis juste là !

_Mais je crois t'avoir vue croisant son regard la main sur son épaule._

Pourtant elle te ressemblais tellement. Cette main et ce regard si noir...serait-ce mon coeur qui bat comme ça ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de sentir ton odeur ?

_Je crois qu't'as confondu c'est pas la première fois que ton cerveau déconne_

Tu es vraiment trop bête Naruto. Je ferme les yeux d'exaspération. Comment ai-je fais pour tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil ? Je rouvre doucement les yeux, et tu n'es déjà plus là.

_Mais c'était juste une ombre,__  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,__  
__C'était juste une ombre._

Je te cherche, sans m'en rendre compte. La moindre ombre, le moindre bruit, la moindre odeur, tout et n'importe quoi me fait penser à toi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas loin, et je cherche encore, malgré moi, une ombre...

_Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera._

Quelque chose qui te ressemblerait, pour peut-être me prouver que je n'ai pas oublié ton visage.

_C'était juste une ombre, __  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi, __  
__C'était juste une ombre._

Je regarde autour de moi, paniqué. Tu as disparu d'un coup et je n'ai rien senti. Je me mets à courir, ne cessant d'espérer que tu me verras. Et malgré moi, je cherche peut-être une ombre...

_Je recherche quiconque te remplacera._

Quelque chose qui te ressemblerait, même si jamais je ne pourrais oublier ton visage.

_Mais je crois t'avoir vue_

Je croyais que cette odeur était un rêve mais...

_Pas plus tard qu'hier_

Je te vois enfin, là-bas à l'autre bout de la rue, pas loin de chez toi. Tu t'es arrêté.

_Je te distingue dans le monde_

Je tourne la tête vers une silhouette, qui m'est...connue.

_Des images de toi_

Ton regard sur moi n'est plus un rêve, tu me vois et tu ne cherche plus. Je ne vois plus que toi, en vérité je n'ai jamais vu que toi.

_J'en vois 25 à la seconde_

Toutes ces années défilent alors dans ma tête, toutes ses recherches vaines, ses faux espoirs.

_Mais je crois t'avoir vu_

Est-ce un rêve ? Pourrais-je le toucher sans qu'il disparaisse ?

_De mes propres yeux_

Mes yeux ne me trompent pourtant pas. L'aube se lève doucement, je ne distingue pas plus la silhouette, mais me risquant, je m'avance.

_J'en suis presque sûre_

Je n'ose pas prononcer son nom, j'ai trop peur de me réveiller.

_J'en mettrais ma main au feu_

J'en suis sûr maintenant, c'est lui. C'est Sasuke. Ma marche rapide vers lui devient une véritable course.

_Mais c'était juste une ombre,__  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,__  
__C'était juste une ombre._

Je m'arrête soudainement, j'ai trop peur de me tromper, j'ai trop peur de ne voir que le reflet de mon imagination. Pourtant cette personne te ressemble tellement.

_Je recherche quiconque... _

Il tend la main vers moi, comme n'y croyant pas. Moi, j'ose à peine effleurer sa chevelure dorée. Ce rêve, cette silhouette sont étrangement réelles.

_Mais C'était juste une ombre, __  
__C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,__  
__C'était juste une ombre._

Ne serait-ce qu'une ombre ? Pourtant je touche ton visage, ton nez, le contour de tes yeux si noir, tes lèvres. Je caresse doucement ta peau pâle, comme si je commettais un délit.

_Je recherche quiconque te remplacera._

Je ferme les yeux au contact de ses doigts. Il n'en revient pas, et moi non plus. Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre. Des retrouvailles quelques peu troublantes, au fond de moi je les ai tant espérées.

_Je recherche_

Je t'ai retrouvé.

_Toi, moi__  
__Je recherche_

Je sens tes doigts caresser encore une fois mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et me penche un peu vers toi. Tu ne comprends pas mais...

_Toi, moi__  
__Je recherche_

Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps. Je pensais que nos retrouvailles s'arrêteraient là, mais tu te penches vers moi, comme voulant me prendre quelque chose...

_Toi, moi__  
__Je recherche_

Je le savais au plus profond de mon être que tu ne m'arrêterais pas. Un simple baiser, mes lèvres contre les tiennes si douces.

_Toi, moi_

Comme nous liant à jamais.

~~##~~

Conscience : O_O" euh...

Sasu : O_O" Je sais pas quoi dire là...

Naru : O_O" C'est euh...très guimauve...

Auteur Dégénérée : U.U Je sais c'est quelque chose de très bizarre...mais là mon taux de folie n'est même pas à son maximum XD !

Conscience : O.O" Ca...ça fait peur là...

Sasu / Naru : ON SE CASSE !!!

Conscience : . Je vous suis ! Elle est complément tarrée d'avoir écris un truc pareil !

Auteur Dégénérée * se retrouve étrangement seule* : Bon ben...euh...ah tiens y a un écho ! Echo Echo ! XD Je vous laisse le soin de commenter cette song fic très...spéciale on va dire...XD Reviews ?


End file.
